Please look at me!
by rouhagaze
Summary: Izumi (fem!Izaya) will do anything to make Shizuo notice her, will it success? (The picture is mine btw)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Please look at me!**

 **Author : rouhagaze**

 **Warning : Grammar error, OOC, fem!Izaya**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **Chapter 1**

*Izumi's POV*

I saw Heiwajima Shizuo for the first time when Shinra introduced him to me, and I fell in love with him at the first sight. His looks, his personality and especially that monstrous strength of his. I was so excited to be his friend, before he just spit out that I'm pissing him off, before I introduce myself no less! But if I can stay close to him, even if as enemy, then I don't mind, just staying his side is enough for me.

Or so I thought, before those girls starting to sent Shizu-chan love letter for a week non-stop. I know he rejected them but I can't help but jealous! Why can't he see that I love him?

''Ne, Shizu-chan...'' I asked as I dodged one of his punch.

''Hah!? What is it now!?'' Shizu-chan yelled, so much for a gentlemen. Seriously, he should use some manners on girls.

''What type of girls do you like?''

He stopped, most likely froze in his place? Oh right, what a face he got there.

''W-What!? Why the hell I will tell you that!?''

''Just curious, then what is it?'' I insisted.

''Like I said I'll never—'' before he finished I cut him off.

''If you tell me I won't annoy you for a week!''

…

''You really will?'' he asked.

''Yes! You've my words!'' Finally, he's going to tell me his type!

Shizu-chan drop the stop sign as he sat down the pavement, ''I like girls who can cook, so I can eat her food every time, I also like girls who have long hair and feminine and of course kind, not a girl who had a sadistic personality and flung a knife every where like you.''

Ouch, the last words really hurt me.

We'll, I can't blame him, this time I've been acted like an asshole just to take his attention.

''Oh~ Thank you, Shizu-chan! See you tomorrow then! Bye bye bi~!''

''Hah!? You going just like that?'' he asked.

I cheerfully nodded, ''Um, I promised you, right? I won't break my promise!'' and I run away from the alley with a big smile on my face.

''Ah! Celty wait!'' I shouted when the famous black biker just drove past me, quickly I ran up to her when she stopped her shooter.

[Izumi? It's rare for you to call me out, do you need anything?] she typed.

''Yes! I really really reaalllyyy need your advices!''

[Advices?]

I nodded, ''Advice to become Shizu-chan's type of girl!'' I blurted out, startled Celty in response as she stumbled with her PDA.

[W-w-w-what?! You want to be Shizuo's girl?! I-I mean, you like him?!]

''I don't like him! I love him! That aside, let's choose girly accessories for me so I can wear them next week! Also I need you to make me Raijin's uniform! Do you know what kind of food Shizu-can likes?'' I stopped rambling when Celty pushed her PDA to my face.

[Wait! L-let me think for a while, my brain just stopped.]

I snickered, ''How can your brain stopped when you don't even have a he—Ouch!'' she slapped my head with her PDA.

''O-Okay! I-I'm sorry! It hurts!''

[First, before I give you advices let me ask one thing,] she typed again, [Do you really love him with all of your heart?]

I can feel my cheeks reddened, ''W-What kind of question is that?''

I can sense that Celty glared at me, [Just answer my question.]

I sighed, '' Yes I do, believe it or not it's up to you but I beg you to help me with this problem, I just... can't take the image of Shizu-chan dating another girl.''

Celty lowered her PDA, she seems in deep thought. I sighed again, as I thought, no one would believe me, I mean, of course they don't! We almost slit each other throat ever day! For Pete's sake!

''Ah, forget it, I know you won't believe me,'' I said, ''I'll ask Namie-san about this, bye Celty.''

I walked away from her, it was a lie, there's no way I'll ask Namie, she definitely has worse sense of fashion.

''Maybe I'll visit the mall that Mairu recommended.''

.

.

.

When I arrived, I could only stared at them, not my fault! I never bother to look at what I was wearing, as long as it's comfortable.

''W-What should I do? I never wear girly clothes, maybe I should ask the employee...'' suddenly a hand tapped my shoulder, I turn around with my switch blade on my hand, ready to fight but—

''A-Ah, it just you Celty,'' I said, feel relieved, ''What are you doing here? I thought you refuse to—''

her PDA smashed to my face, [I haven't answered yet you already walked away.]

''You took your time too long so I thought you refused.''

[Well, I followed you here and I saw that you really went in this girly store.]

''Of course, I'm serious about Shizu-chan!''

[I'll help.]

My eyes glowed in happiness, ''Really?! Then help me choose the most girly clothes you think Shizu-chan will like!''

[Okay.] she typed as she walk around the room, searching for the matching outfit.

''Ehehe...'' I giggled, ''I wonder how Shizu-chan will reacts...''

 **RnR please?**


	2. Izumi's debut!

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I can't open with my cellphone so I thought Fanfic was done for!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Do you think Shizu-chan will like it?" Izumi asked nervously, she's wearing Raijin uniform for the first time. Some of her hair tied up into pigtail with a red ribbon. Her hands keep the skirt in place, it's too short for her, I mean, when she do parkour the skirt will flip up, right?

[Don't worry! I know he will like it!] Celty typed, she tapped Izumi's shoulder, [Be confident, and good luck.]

"T-Thanks Celty, I'll do my best!"

[Let's check what you should bring today,] Celty take out a note from her pocket, [Lunch for Shizuo?]

"Here!"

[Milk?]

"Yes!"

[Lip balm and perfume?]

"…What?"

Celty typed hurriedly, [You should bring those! Boys like a cute girls with those kinds of things!]

"Those kinds…?"

[I mean, be feminism! Bring out all of your charm! And don't forget to talk sweetly to them!]

"Y-Yes! I'll remember that!"

[Let's do this, I give you a ride.]

"Thanks Celty!"

…

Raijin High having a disaster drill unplanned, because a typhoon which had a form of beautiful girl walked past them, with a cute yet diligent aura that makes their hearts burst out. Some of them droll at those perfect curves that jumping up and down in every step.

"Who's that? A transfer student?'"

"I don't know but hell, she's cute!"

"Is it just me or that girl feel familiar?"

"You think so too? It's like… I have seen her somewhere."

Izumi pick up her pace, the stares from people around her makes her uncomfortable. _'W-Why they're staring at me? They usually scared and running away from me.'_

Izumi suddenly bumped into someone as her flick blade fell from her skirt pocket.

"A flick blade! H-hey, don't tell me she's—?!"

"Orihara!" shouted all the boys.

"No shit man! The only girl who brings that thing to school is just Orihara Izumi!"

"Sorry miss, are you alright?" the person she bumped into was Kadota, looks like he didn't recognize her.

"Y-Yes," She took his hand as he pulled her up, "Thanks Dota-chin! I mean, Kadota-kun."

"Hah? Dota-chin…?"

Siiileeennccceeeeee…..

"What?! Izumi?!"

"Huh? What? You didn't recognize me?" Izumi asked.

Kadota hurriedly dragged Izumi to the rooftop.

"W-Who will recognize you right away?! You're 100% different!"

"Is that so? I change my image for Shizu-cha—I mean Shizuo-kun, how do you think?"

"How do I think? W-Wait, all of this, you change your personality and image just for Shizuo?"

"Yes! He said that he likes feminism girl so I turned myself into one!"

"Are you trying to win his attention?" Kadota brow furrowed.

Izumi nodded as she told her stories yesterday, "You're sharp one, Kadota-kun, the truth is I'm trying to be his girlfriend."

Kadota stared at her as if he saw a ghost, a sad yet panic expression printed on his face.

"Kadota-kun?"

Kadota clenched his fist and said, "But… if he say all of that, isn't that mean he didn't like you in the first place? Why bother to be his ideal when you know your feeling will not reach him?"

A flick blade suddenly on his throat, "Don't say like you know how I feel, I love Shizu-chan and I'll make myself like what he wanted me to, if he don't accept my feeling then I'll not give up until he say yes."

Izumi sighed as she withdraws her flick blade from his throat, "I'm sorry, I just feel like you crushed my effort when I'm not even trying to get closer to Shizuo-kun."

She slowly stepped back and walked out from rooftop before a hand stopped her.

"Kadota… kun?"

"You know, I'm here if he rejects you." He smiled at her. "And… You're beautiful in the way you are, you don't have to pretend in front of me, be yourself Izumi."

Izumi can feel her cheeks started to get warm, something inside her cracking just now when he said that.

She smiled, "Thank you, Kadota-kun."

"You can keep call me Dota-chin like you used to."

"Yes…"

.

.

.

Kadota stared at the blue sky as he murmured, "Unlike him, I will accept you just whoever you are, Izumi…"

He closed his eyes tightly, "Love's hurt more than I think."

 **TBC…**

 **Yay! Dota-chin loves her! Will Izumi notice this or her attention will all on her beloved Shizu-chan?**

 **Until next week!**

 **RnR please?**


	3. It's hurt

**Chapter 3**

Heiwajima Shizuo was not a happy man for the begin with, he had this angry issue that scare people around him. But he, of course, tried his best to manage it when he talks to a girl, except Izumi. That sadistic girl didn't worth his kindness at all, she always knew where's to press his button to make him lost control.

But now, he didn't even know if he had to snap at her when she looks so... so...

"Good morning, Shizuo-kun, it's a clear day, isn't it?" Izumi smiled soflty at him, not a smirk, but a kind of smile every _normal_ girl's wear.

"..."

"Shizuo-kun?"

"..."

Do you want to know what kind of thought that crossed Shizuo's mind? It's like this...

 _'What the hell, the louse for the first time look so girly and fragile, her hair tied up into pigtails is kind of cute, damn! Stop looking at me with those innocent eyes! You're the louse, you shouldn't be innocent! You always be—'_

The lunch bell ringing.

A hand brushed his hair, snapped him out of his thought, he stares at Izumi who smiled as she brushed her own hair.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out."

"Flea..."

"Yes?" Izumi smiled, "But it's a shame if you still call me that, you said you'll call me by name if I stopped called you Shizu-chan, right?"

"What?!" Shizuo take a step back, "I did not say such a thing!"

But Izumi just smiled and said, "Call me Izumi,"

"I don't want to." Shizuo dismissed as he walked pass Izumi.

"But Shizuo-kun—"

"Ah, shut up and let me have my lunch in peace!" he snapped as he walked towards the rooftop, where's Shinra and Kadota usually eat.

"Lunch?" Izumi eyes sparkled, "Wait, I'll come with you!"

.

.

.

"Eh? What is this? Shizuo-kun and Izumi-chan walks here together with no yell and knife?" Shinra asked when he saw the two enemies walking together.

"It's because this louse followed me here!" Shizuo yelled as he sat on the pavement with angry looks.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Shinra sighed and stared at Izumi from head to toe, he already hear what happened from Celty but he want to check it himself, "Izumi-chan, I know you're a beautiful girl but I never imagine you will become this charming..."

Izumi's smile widened, "Huh? Really?"

"Yes! If I'm not already have Celty, I'll surely fall for you!"

"Thank you, Shinra!"

Shizuo snorted, "That's creepy, Shinra, the louse will never looks good even she wear a feminism clothes, moreover I pity the clothes that being wear by her."

Izumi's smile fell as soon as those words came out from Shizuo's mouth, she stared at her feet for a while before dismissed it with a smile.

"A-Anyway, let's eat," she said and sat down rather far from Shizuo, more looks like she's closer to Kadota than her beloved one.

Kadota stared at her with a sad looks when he saw her smile fell, if that smile for him, he'll surely treassure it.

"This smell is good," Kadota said, "What're you cooking, Izumi?"

"Ah, today I cook some fried chicken and sausage, of course with sweet tamagoyaki," Izumi replied, somehow she feel relief when Kadota spoke to her.

"Are~? Izumi-chan you bring two lunch?" Shinra asked while chewing bread.

"Y-Yes," Izumi's face turns bright red, she look up to Shizuo, "S-Shizuo-kun, do you bring lunch?"

"Hah?!"

"I-I..." she gulped, "I made you lunch, would you like to take it?"

Shizuo stared at her like she committed a crime, "Ah, yeah, of course," Shizuo take the lunch box, stared at it for a while, before threw it from the rooftop.

Izumi's face turned into a horror one, "Huh?"

Kadota and Shinra was no better, they can't believe their friend just to that to a girl who nicely offered him a lunch, of course she is Orihara Izumi but still!

"What are you planning, Flea? Are you pretend to be cute today and offered me a poisoned lunch to kill me? Is this your new plan?"

The raven's hands started shaking, she stared at Shizuo in shock, she knew he was a brute, but she still believed that he is a gentlemen and never will hurts a girl feeling.

"You can't fool me, flea," Shizuo crushed his canned drink, "Your charms won't work on me."

There's a pregnant silent before Izumi stood up abruptly, "A-Ah, I remember I have appointment for today," she took her lunch in hurry, "S-See you in class!" and she runs away.

"W-Wait Izumi—" Kadota tried to catch her hands but failed. He didn't miss how her eyes glinting in tears before she left.

Shizuo huffed angrily, "Tch! She wasted my time for nothing, who will accept her hand made lunch anyway?! I'm sure she poisoned it!"

Kadota and Shinra stared at each other, this time Shizuo really did over the line.

"I can't believe you did that to Izumi, Shizuo-kun," Shinra said coldly, "Even if she's Orihara Izumi but you can't just throw her lunch that she specially made for you like that, if I say, you're an asshole."

"Huh?! What's with you, Shinra! You know perfectly how she always acts!"

Kadota stood up, "I'm done here, I can't eat in the same air as you." he said as he walked out from the rooftop.

"Kadota?" Shizuo stared in shock, did he really defending that piece of shit?

Shinra sighed as he also stood up about to leave before said to the fake blond, "Shizuo-kun, if you still didn't realize what did you do wrong to her, don't ever call us friend again, truthfully I pity Izumi-chan. She deserves better." Shinra murmured the last line and closed the door behind him, leaving the blonde in shock from the sudden hate.

"What the hell..."

.

.

.

After Izumi runs out from rooftop, she hurriedly searched the lunch box which Shizuo threw from rooftop. She found it behind the school building, she smiled in relief when she saw that the lunch didn't jump out from the box, so anyone still can eat it.

" _Are you pretend to be cute today and offered me a poisoned lunch to kill me?"_

Izumi's eyes widened before tears started to fall, "No... I didn't *sob* I didn't put poison in it, I want you to eat this *sob* just a bite is fine..." the tears keep coming even if she rub them with her sleeves.

"W-What's wrong with me? I know I shouldn't get my hopes up just because I change my image, I know *sob* I know he will rejects it but—"

Izumi smiled sadly as she held close the lunch she made for Shizuo, "Hear that from the one you love, it hurts..."

The tears falling harder, "It hurts, it hurts..." Izumi closed her eyes, "Shizu-chan..."

A hand tapped her shoulder, she quickly wipe all the tears and facing the person, it was Kadota.

"D-Dota-chin?"

Kadota smiled and sat beside the raven, "Can I... Can I have your lunch?"

"Huh?"

"A-Ah, I forgot mine today, so..." he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Izumi stared at him for a while before broke into a giggle, "Of course, let me feed you."

"Huh?!"

"You don't want to?"

Kadota's face brightened from happiness, "O-Of course I want you to!"

Izumi smiled, she opened the lunch and took tamagoyaki with chopsticks before heading to Kadota's mouth.

"Here, say A~ah."

"A-Ah," Kadota welcomed the food and chewing it slowly.

"H-How is it?"

Kadota smiled softly, "It's tasty, you're good at cooking." he said as he patted her head slowly.

Izumi's face reddened by the touch, for a moment she feel loved, her beat started to pick up in fast. If Shizuo act like Kadota she sure—she stopped when Shizuo's words once again crossed her mind. Kadota was kind and... She feels safe with him, but there's no way he will fall for a people trash like her.

"I-Is that so? If you want I will make it for you every time I get the chance."

"That be great, I look forward it."

Izumi nodded with a smile, but Kadota was not happy because he knows, that delicious food that she made with a lot effort wasn't for him in the first place.

"Are you giving up already?" Kadota asked.

"Huh…?"

"About Shizuo."

Izumi flinched, "I-I don't know."

"If you love him then don't give up this easily, isn't that how he always acts?"

"I know but—"

Kadota put a finger on her lips, "No buts, chase him until you catch him, okay?"

Izumi smiled brightly, "Yes! Thank you, Dota-chin!"

Kadota smiled before murmured, "I think that also apply to me too…"

Love's sucks.

 **Yay~ To be continued! Bo bo! Stupid Shizu-chan, I hate you! How can he throw it like that! I cried a waterfall while I wrote this. How about you guys?**

 **RnR please?**


End file.
